Pokemon Orre
by KingConnor
Summary: Almost five years have past since a young boy destroyed a criminal syndicate who were using Pokemon for evil. Now the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A new Gale

In the middle of a muddy field in a torrential downpour stood two dark figures; one a muscular hulk of a man and the other, an average build young man but with soaking wet pink hair that shone even in the dark of the storm.

"Haha, I see you've been training too. You are so strong yet you remain hidden." Shouted the muscular man. The pink haired guy could barely hear him.

"Well, I need to keep up with you. But no matter how much I try, you are always on step ahead."

"Thanks for the compliment, Willy." The muscular man yelled. "Lugia, Hydro Pump!" A great monstrous blue bird dived to the ground from the sky and unleashed a powerful jet of water loose from its mouth.

"Uh, Linoone, dodge it." Willy shouted fearing the worst for his drenched white and brown Linoone. The Linoone looked up into the dark sky for signs of the giant Lugia's attack, but as the stream of water came hurtling towards Linoone, it was too late. The Hydro Pump hit Linoone directly causing it to be pummelled into the muddy field.

"No!" Shouted Willy, hoping that Linoone was alright. The Linoone soon came sliding to a halt, standing on its short back legs. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking 'bout. Get him Linoone, Thunderbolt!" The weakened Linoone used the last of its energy to jump into the air. Bolts of yellow electricity began to surge through its wet body; but it only made it stronger. A large bolt of lightning was hurled through the air towards the flying Lugia.

"Wow, nice move." Chuckled the muscular man. "Lugia, Aeroblast!" The bird saw the bolt streaming directly towards him. It flapped its large wings with almighty power and sent super strong blasts of air at the Thunderbolt causing it to split in the sky and crack the very air around it. But the Aeroblast did not stop there, it continued, all the way to an unsuspecting Linoone who was sent flying into Willy.

The muscular man ran over to Willy and helped him back to his feet.

"Well, I think you've won again." He said trying to shake the mud from his pink hair.

"But you did surprise me with that Thunderbolt. Enough of that for now, let's go the Lab and get cleaned up." The muscular man laughed and turned in a direction, though he couldn't see what was there.

"Yes, lets." And the pair of bedraggled battlers trudged through the field in the pouring rain, along a winding path sprinkled with puddles and mud pools until they arrived in front of a large, smart looking building. This was the Pokémon HQ Lab. The automatic doors slid open for the battlers and were welcomed by a warm draft of air within the foyer.

"Boy, I do love this place; it looks exactly the same no matter how many years pass." Said Willy in awe as he looked around the foyer and into a room on the right and left.

As he looked at the room on the left, a brown haired man with glasses aloft his head came from the room and into the foyer. He had a look of urgency about his face.

"Professor Krane? What is wrong?" The muscular man said noticing his look of concern.

"Willy, Michael! Quickly, we just got reports of a Pokémon attacking people in Phenac City. But, our reports tell us it's a..." The Professor stopped and caught his breath.

"Krane, tell us." Michael shouted, clenching his huge fists.

"It's a Lugia." Michael and Willy both gasped and shocked covered their faces like Volbeat to Illumise.

"But how, I thought Michael had the only Lugia in the world. How can there be another legendary Pokémon around for someone else to find?" Willy said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, and right now it doesn't matter, just get to Phenac and bring the Lugia AND its trainer here." Krane said pushing his glasses further up his nose bridge. "But I want the trainer alive and not scared to death this time Michael. I don't want to see what happened last time another Shadow Pokémon was found. Now get to it." Michael nodded his bulging neck and grabbed Willy. After putting the little pink haired man on his shoulders he dived out of the Lab and into the dark night out of sight.

Professor Krane remained inside, looking down at the floor shaking his head.

"Whatever happened to the little Michael caring for Pokémon and people? He sure has changed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – An old hero

In the centre of Phenac City, in the pouring rain, stood a familiar man to the residents of the normally vibrant. Many people were hidden in the various building around the city out of fear. Fear of attack from the giant dark blue bird flying around above them.

The character in the centre of the City looked up at the bird and pointed towards the Phenac Stadium to the north. The bird swooped down and unleashed a massive jet of water from its mouth; Hydro Pump. The Stadium was ripped to shreds as the water broke the walls and crumbled to the ground below.

As the rubble settled, Michael raced into to the City with the pink haired Willy on his shoulders. Although everyone knew the boy who had saved Orre from the criminal syndicate five years ago, they had not seen him in some time. Almost one year after Michael had destroyed Cipher; he set off into the world and left Orre in search of training. For almost four years he was training in far off lands such as the cold Sinnoh region and the ocean filled region of Hoenn.

But what many people in Orre forget is that Cipher attacked once before. But, Michael was not old enough to save it. Instead, it is mentioned that a boy, and a girl with an amazing gift took down the would-be boss of Cipher. The girl remained in Orre, but the boy, who was said to be one of the bad guys at one time, left and no one has seen him since.

"You...you're Seth, aren't you?" Michael said as he entered Phenac. But he got no answer.

"Haha, Seth. Long time no see. How... ahhh!" Willy began as he recognised a familiar face, but the giant bird had flown almost straight into them. The hit the deck and the speed at which the bird flew past them caused even the bulky Michael to slide across the floor.

"S...Seth? What are you doing? Don't you remember me?" But again, the blue cloaked figure never replied. His silvery grey hair barely moved in the stormy wind. Even his familiar, but unusual plaster stayed in place, across his nose, despite his face being soaked.

Right, if you're not going to listen, maybe you'd like to play and pay a little." Said Michael, getting up and throwing the red and white Pokéball into the air unleashing a flash of light. Then the giant white and blue bird formed from the light and flew into the stormy air and began to engage the darker bird in an exchange of fierce beam attacks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The ancient fire

Through the win and the chill and the rain, the mighty birds clashed wings and exchanged beam attacks. Overall, they seemed pretty evenly matched; neither taking damage, but equally neither causing it.

A smug smile appeared on Seth's wet face, as he held out his left arm and Pokéball slid from his coat sleeve to his gloved hand. Michael and Willy noticed.

"Hey Seth! That's not fair." Willy yelled as he launched a Pokéball into the air and released Linoone onto to the street of Phenac. But Seth continued and threw the ball into the air. In a flash of black and purple light, a monstrous bird soared into the dark skies. It had giant feathered wings, each layered in a different colour; changing from purple to black and nothing else. Atop its head was a strange wad of what seemed like fur. Nonetheless, it black as well. But the most prominent feature, a trait it shared with Seth's Lugia, was the glaring red eyes.

"No. It can't be? H...how could you do such a thing?" Shouted Michael. "Ho oh is a bird of righteousness, setting alight the fire of good in people's hearts. Not a tool for evil." But Seth still ignored him.

The Shadow Ho oh soared higher and higher into the sky to find the two Lugia's still battling it out. Easily spotting the different between the Shadow Lugia and Light Lugia, the Ho oh let loose a stream of shadowy liquid, hitting the Light Lugia dead on. It seemed to have no shadowy effect, rather the force that it came was what knocked the Light Lugia to the ground.

"No, Lugia!" Michael shouted racing towards where the bird would land; the rubble of Phenac Stadium, racing past Seth.

"Grrrrrgh! I'll teach you a lesson now Seth." Willy exclaimed; the anger building up inside of him. "Linoone, Hyper Beam Seth!" The Linoone jumped back from Seth and lifted its head back. As he shot his head forward, an immense beam of yellow and red burst from Linoone's mouth directly towards Seth.

But he merely stood there. Not moving an inch. Only a grin appeared on his face a split second before the beam hit and sent an explosion through the centre of the City. No buildings were damaged, just the pavement.

When the dust settled, to Willy's amazement, Seth was nowhere to be seen. Not a trace. Doubt built up in Willy's mind whether the Hyper Beam had completely obliterated him, but that was highly unlikely. Any healthy person known to be hit by a Hyper Beam always survived, with the right medical care. So where had Seth gone?

A squawk was heard from the sky and Willy saw the two Shadow Pokémon flying away from Phenac. Sensing control of the situation, Willy ran to Phenac Stadium to meet with Michael. As he climbed over the highest mountain of rubble, he saw Michael carefully administering a bottle of liquid to the injured Lugia.

"Oh, he should be alright. This Hyper Potion will tide you over until we can get you back to the Lab." Said Michael in a calm, caring voice. "We should go now."

"Right, let's go." Willy shook his head in approval. "Linoone, good job. Return." Holding out a Pokéball, a jet of red light absorbed Linoone back into the Pokéball. And the same was done for Lugia. Michael threw Willy back up on his shoulders and ran to the exit and out of Phenac City.

They fast approached the HQ Lab and had two people meet them at the entrance.

"We got word from our people in Phenac. Quickly, the healing machine is waiting." Said the purple haired lady. Michael nodded in appreciation. The two Pokéballs were stuffed into the machine which lit up and played a little jingle, signifying the healing process.

Michael could hear a racket being made from outside the Healing Room, and as he poked his head out to see what the fuss was, he was relieved the see it was only Mr Verich.

Mr Verich was a short old man with big ears and an even bigger wallet. But it was this man, on that day five years ago who fought as the head of the criminal syndicate. He had still been a wealthy man, and dedicated his time to helping out wherever possibly, though he still had a short temper, which combined with a short person, is a volatile thing.

"Out of the way. Grrraaaa!" He shouted. Michael replied.

"Um, Mr Verich, that's a pot plant." Mr Verich looked at what he was beating with his cane. To his dissatisfaction, he was indeed beating a pot plant that someone had hung a lab coat on.

"Oh. Silly me." He said, straightening the lab coat. "Well, what's the news on the Lugia?" Michael couldn't help but giggle as Mr Verich seemingly pop a vein on his temple.

"Well, there is indeed another one. But, it is a Shadow Lugia."

"Oh no. That means that someone has found the sacred resting place of the Lugia like I had done before." Mr Verich looked down in shame.

"Not just 'someone'. Seth." Mr Verich glazed over. He didn't have a clue who Seth was, and Michael noticed it. "Seth was the boy who interfered with your plans almost ten years ago. Though you were not directly involved at the time. Seth is the boy who defeated Es Cade, or more likely known to you as Evice."

"Grr...Um, oh, what a good fighter he must have been. Strong enough to even beat Evice, the strongest battler, apart from me, in my family."

"Indeed so..." Michael began as another figure entered the room in a hurry. The man was dressed in a red cape with a black jacket over the top.

"Father. Michael. A Ho oh has just been seen with a Lugia battling Somek and Battlus atop Mt Battle." Michael and Mr Verich both gasped.

"Eldes, take us to them. Prepare the travel." Mr Verich shouted


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Orre redefined 

A beam of dark energy streamed pass Somek as he ran around the battle field atop Mt Battle. The Lugia in the sky wouldn't stop, and had nearly killed his Pokémon. Battlus didn't fare much better either; though he wasn't down and out just yet/

"Why are you doing this Seth?" Somek said, remembering the battle they waged almost ten years ago on this very mountain; an honourable battle. Battlus, however, had never met the guy glowing in the centre of the battle field.

"Who is this guy? He's going down. NOW!" Battlus grabbed the last of his Pokéballs from his belt and threw them in to the air. The two balls opened and in a flash of light, a red being and a blue being zoomed out. They flew with precise direction despite the harsh winds at the top of the mountain.

"Latias, Latios, let's go." Battlus yelled as the two bird like Pokémon almost exploded with speed as they began to dodge every single attack the Lugia could throw at them. Because of their small and speedy bodies, the slow and bulky Lugia could lay a beam on either of them. "Luster Purge Latios! Latias, use Mist Ball!" The two Pokémon almost teleported to the side of the Lugia and launched their attacks and the unknowing Lugia.

As the fierce attacks hit the dark bird, it writhed in pain, though still undefeated; still capable of battling. But, to make things worse, the Ho oh dived out of the clouds and the battle continued.

Meanwhile a helicopter raced to the top of the mountain.

"Step on it Eldes." Mr Verich yelled, fidgeting in his velvety seat.

"Going as fast as I can father. We will be there in...What in the?" Eldes stopped speaking, but carried on flying. There, in the middle of the battled field on the top of the mountain, was a man with a completely visible shadow aura. He was brimming with energy and slightly levitating in the air.

"Oh no." Mr Verich's draw dropped. He looked at Eldes. But Michael didn't understand.

"What? What does that mean? Are we going to stop him?" Mr Verich looked down in disappointment. Not at Michael, but at what was about to come.

"I'm afraid we have no time to explain. Eldes, you know what to do." Eldes nodded his head. Eldes turned the helicopter around and flew off faster than a Tauros spotting a Miltank. But Michael gasped and spluttered, unable to comprehend the event that he just witnessed.

"Michael, it is for our own good. Grab on to something." Eldes said, looking around to see the mountain.

"Eldes...get more height. We'll need it if the last time is anything to go by." Eldes nodded again and raised the helicopter.

The battle raged on with Latias and Latios against the giant bird duo of Lugia and Ho oh. But Latias and Latias could barely land and attacks now. Lugia and Ho oh and teamed up and covered every possible angle; they were impenetrable.

"Seth! What are you doing? Stop it now!" Somek shouted rushing towards to glowing man. Battlus came from the other side and they were going to take him down. But Seth lowered his head and closed his eyes. He seemed to curl into a ball. Somek and Battlus stopped, curious at what he was doing. But then, in the blink of an eye, Seth straightened up and over stretched. The shadow aura surrounded him poured into the mountain, through the floor. As it did, the floor began to explode. And it got worse and worse as the mountain exploded down and down. The explosion caused a shockwave to fly around the air, hitting the helicopter. It jumped forward a few meters, and the tail cracked off.

The explosion continued down into the mountain destroying the Mt Battle platforms and building along the way and sending a thick column of smoke and debris into the air. The mountain had been completely levelled. It had been totally destroyed and nothing was left of it spare the rubble and rock raining from the sky.


End file.
